disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Naveen
Prince Naveen is the deuteragonist from Disney's 2009 feature film The Princess and the Frog. He is a young man in his early twenties. He is a gregarious, smooth-talking, and fun-loving prince who comes to the French Quarter for the Jazz scene and with whom Tiana and Charlotte fall in love, in which is accompanied by his valet Lawrence. Due to being new in the city, he is persuaded by the shady Dr. Facilier into taking a tour of his office, which results in a curse transforming him into a frog. He is voiced by Bruno Campos. During the movie, he oftens makes exclamations in his native language of Maldonian, which is descended from Italian. Background Personality Prince Naveen is a fun loving and lazy yet educated philanderer. He loves dancing, playing music, and women. He describes himself as charming and handsome. Despite this, when he realized he didn't know how to do anything, he seemed saddened by it. He made a promise to Tiana that he would get her restaurant, and was dedicated and determined to see it through. Appearance Naveen is a slender fair built, average sized young man with brown hair and amber eyes. He has a slightly lighter skin tone than Tiana and often seen wearing commoner clothes over prince-like clothing. When first introduced, Naveen is seen wearing a dark cream vest with a white shirt, fitting into the style of traditional New Orleans. As a frog, Naveen is slightly larger than Tiana. He is slender with a dark greenish skin tone with a light brown parade of spots on his back. Lastly during his wedding, he is seen wearing all light green with a short cape, Role in the film In the film, Naveen is a prince from the kingdom of Maldonia who is visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras. It is revealed that due to his lazy ways, Naveen's family has cut him off from his fortune. Thus, he intends marry a wealthy southern belle to gain money, and he sets his sights on Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, who is accompanied by his valet, Lawrence, meets a voodoo witch doctor named Doctor Facilier, who promises both men their dreams. Naveen doesn't really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Faciler looks into Naveen's future and promises Naveen green. To Naveen, green refers to money. After making a deal with Facilier, Naveen was turned into a frog to 'hop from place to place', gaining him his 'green' and his freedom from responsibility, and Lawrence took his place. Naveen later came across Tiana, who he thought was a princess, and asks her for help. Naveen attempts to follow the story of the Frog Prince. Naveen believes a kiss from a princess will break the spell, and so he asks Tiana to kiss him. While Naveen is correct in how the curse is broken, Tiana is not a princess and so the spell backfires. Due to the mixup, Tiana is turned into a frog. Naveen and Tiana are chased by Charlote's dog, Stella, and the pair ends up in the Bayou. Naveen discovers that Tiana is not a princess and makes a deal with her. After he marries Charlotte, the couple will purchase the mill that Tiana wants to convert to a restaurant. In return, Tiana will assist Naveen in leaving the Bayou. While in the bayou, they meet an alligator named Louis. Louis takes Naveen and Tiana to a kind voodoo fairy godmother Mama Odie, who can help them become human again. Naveen and Tiana also meet Ray the firefly, who tells them the story of his love Evangeline. Naveen is soon captured by Frog Hunters but is saved by Ray. Afterwards, Naveen saves Tiana from the hunters. Naveen along with Tiana, Louis, and Ray settle down. While resting, Ray introduces the friends to Evangeline who turns out to be a star. Ray sings a song about his love. During the song, Naveen begins to fall in love with Tiana. Naveen is then captured by shadow demons sent by Doctor Facilier. Thankfully, the demons are destroyed by Mama Odie. Mama Odie convinces Naveen that all he needs in life is Tiana. Mama Odie then tells the friends that Naveen must indeed kiss a princess to break the spell, and the only available princess is the princess of Mardi Gras, Charlotte La Bouff. Seeing that her father is king of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is Princess of Mardi Gras, and thus can break the spell as long as the festival is running. During the trip home, Naveen attempts to propose to Tiana, believing that he could work jobs in her restaurant. He discovers that if Tiana cannot buy the mill the next day, her dream of owning a restaurant will be impossible. Naveen decides against proposing, so that Tiana will be able to have the restaurant. Naveen is then captured by Lawrence, as is blood is needed for a charm to turn Lawrence into Naveen, as part of Facilier's plot. Ray is able to rescue Naveen, and Naveen gives the amulet that Facilier is using to Ray. After Lawrence is arrested when Charlotte discovers him, Naveen tries to kiss Charlotte, but before he can, Tiana arrives and confesses her feelings for Naveen. She had come to the discovery while facing Facilier. Charlotte tries to help by kissing, so that they can be together, but it is too late. Tiana and Naveen decide to remain as frogs, and they witness Ray's death. Naveen, along with Tiana and Louis, attends Ray's funeral and celebrates Ray's new life as a star. Naveen marries Tiana in a small ceremony officiated by Mama Odie. When the couple kiss, they become human. Mama Odie reveals that this is because Tiana became a princess when she married Naveen, who is a prince. Together, Naveen and Tiana buy the restaurant and celebrate its opening at a gala. Naveen starts working at the restaurant as head waiter and entertainer, proving to his wealthy parents that he is more than a lazy, good-for-nothing leech. They also become frequent customers at the restaurant. Other appearances Disney On Ice Naveen has made several appearances in the Disney On Ice tours. In Dare to Dream, Naveen is featured in The Princess and the Frog's segment where he lives out the same role as the film. In Treasure Trove, Naveen is featured at the end with other royal couples. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Naveen makes a minor appearance in the game during the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game where Tiana kisses him while in his frog form, turning him back into a human. Aside from the parade, Naveen is also an unlockable meet-and-greet character in New Orleans Square. As a gift for the player, Naveen provides a baton. Later on, Naveen asks the player if they can ask the Jambalaya Band to play at Tiana's Palace as Louis is away at a gator family reunion. Disney Parks Naveen has made appearances at both the Disneyland Resort and Walt Disney World Resort, along with his co-stars. However, he stopped appearing as a regular meetable character at Walt Disney World in July of 2011. Naveen's frog self can be seen as apart of the decor in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Naveen plays a minor role in the show Believe on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. Tiana's Showboat Jubilee Naveen, Tiana and Louis host the former show in Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. Naveen and Tiana performed several songs from the film and Naveen took on Doctor Facilier in the process. World of Color Naveen can be seen twice. He is first seen during the So Close sequence and later during the show's finale kissing Tiana. During the show he is seen in both his frog form and his human form. Disney Showtime Spectacular In Disneyland Paris, Naveen and Tiana join the cast of Disney characters in the show. Naveen and Tiana celebrate the magic of romance in the show. Trivia *Naveen is an Indian name (meaning "new"), which suggests that Maldonia is a Eurasian country (the name of Maldonia is a mix between Malta and Macedonia). *Naveen appears in a GEICO commercial promoting the film. *Naveen is the second Disney prince to not be a human for the majority of the film, but is the first to only be transformed for only a small majority of his life by about three days and nights. *Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to be born into royalty. *Naveen is the second Disney prince to fall under a spell, but is the first to fall under the villian's spell. *Naveen is the sixth Disney prince to not share a love song with the heroine, but is the third to be serenaded with the heroine by a sidekick character's love song. *Naveen most often appears as a frog for most non-live appearances. *Naveen is the only prince to have both of his parents alive during the film, while Prince Charming is the first and Prince Phillip is the second prince to have his father alive during the film. Gallery Naveen.jpg Princessandthefrog 0316.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-2274.jpg The princess and the frog 8.png Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Princes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Frogs Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney Princes Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Princes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Frogs Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Kings Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney Princes Category:Royalty Category:Italian characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon